Darkest Temptation
by Daddys Little Demon
Summary: What if Bellatrix Lestrange was another white sheep in the black family becoming a death eater at 16 then turning up in Forks 30 years later as a 17 year old muggle under the name Isabella Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Temptation**

**Disclaimer:** i own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight they are both owned by JK Rowling ang Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary:** What if Bellatrix Lestrange was another white sheep in the black family but she had been under the imperius curse since she was 11 becoming a death eater at 16 then turning up in Forks 30 years later as a 17 year old muggle under the name Isabella Swan who is she? really or what is she?

**Preference**

AS i stared into the pitch black eyes of my huspand i knew i couldn't hide any longer It was not my appearance that gave me away it was my eyes the black eyes that had seen so much my arm burned as i took a step forward the growls behind me became more pronounced i took a breath and said "hello Rodolphus" he smirked and looked at the 10 death eaters behind him and said " hello my dear"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room jasper and Emmet were playing x box Alice and rose were reading magazines esme was in her garden and Carlisle was at work Edward was playing with my hair while I was looking out of the window.

An owl flew past he was a midnight raven he reminded me of Tula my owl I got when I was 10 I smiled softly as the owl flew to his nest he reminded me of Sirius the raven black hair made me smile I remember when I was 5.

_Flashback age 5_

_We were sitting in my back garden behind a bush our hiding place_

"_Sirius why does daddy hate me"_

"_I don't know bell"_

"_One day I'll make him proud Sirius even if I have to kill look ill swear on my life"_

"_No bell don't or you will have to kill for the dark lord"_

"_I don't care"_

"_Yes you do that's why you cry at night because of what our parents do"_

"_Leave me alone siri"_

_With that I ran off _

_End flashback_

"Bella"Edward said

"Yes sorry I had déjà vu"

"It's ok"

I looked back out the window only to find the owl staring at me I quickly jumped up and ran outside

I looked around looking for the owl again it was dead on the floor

"Bella what's wrong "Alice asked

I turned around to see all the Cullen minus Carlisle looking at me

"Nothing thought I saw something"

I turned around again to find the dead owl had vanished

"Maybe I'm really going insane"

I turned and walked in the house with the Cullen's behind be

Unknown to me a pair of eyes were watching me

**If you like it review**

**For Ailish happy **

Daddy little demon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or twilight

Chapter 3

I was in the car with Edward on the way to school a séance of dread was around me I could always tell when something bad was going to happen call it the black senses but something didn't feel right that and I was convinced the dead owl was following me nothing's going to happen nothing's going...

"Bella were here"

I turned to see all the Cullen staring at me

"Oh sorry"

I got out the car and started to walk to Spanish with Edward

*time skips 3 hours later*

Edward dropped me outside of English my one lesson without him and I have to sit next to mike Newton I walked through the door to see mike waving at me I fake smiled and walked towards my seat

"Hi mike"

"Hi Bella"

"What you doing tonight" he asked

"I'm going to the Cullen's house"

"I don't know why you hang around with such weirdo's"

"There not weird mike" I said through clenched teeth

"They so are "mike said cockily

"Just shut up mike by calling them weird you call me weird"

"You've got to be weird if you hang around with them" he muttered

"Just shut up" I shouted and stormed out of the room

I went and stood outside of Edwards classroom there was only another 5 minutes of lesson anyway the bell rang and the class came out Edward first

"Are you ok Bella?"

" yeh lets go to lunch" I started walking to my locker to drop my books off we walked to Edwards locker then to the cafeteria I just got some water and an apple we walked to our table jasper and Rosalie were sitting ritched Emmet had his fists clenched and Alice was frowning

"What's wrong" I asked them

"Mikes bad mouthing us to them rather loudly"

"Well he ca..."

"And she's just as bad going out with Cullen's a whore if you ask me"

I turned to see mike laughing so I shouted

"Mike if you've got something to f*****g say it to my face"

Everyone gasped yes Isabella swore

"Well you're only going out with Cullen because his rich and good-looking with a nice body"

I smiled

"Do you look in the changing rooms I always knew you'd be gay I mean who can be that much of a pansy and not be gay"

His cheeks and ears turned red a reminder of the weasels

"yeh you say I'm gay but ur suicidal I mean jess saw the scars and that tattoo on your arm the head and snake I mean you have problems probley off your mother I mean she tried to kill you twice I saw it in your texts

Everyone gasped but I smiled a sad smile

"yeh she has and I hate her I hate her my stepdad I hate my elder sister for marrying that beater I hate my cousins for becoming the thing I hated most I hate the man who courted me for 10 years I grew up alone with only my best friend whose also my cousin to talk to I had a horrid childhood and an even worse teenage years until I moved here but I was strong stronger than most I saw my my best friend killed in front of my eyes that's when I came here you can say all you like but I have it better I had and have love a family who loves me 2 brilliant brothers 2 amazing sisters another set of parents and a boyfriend whom I love you haven't got anything on me"

I smiled again as mikes phone went playing Barbie girl

"Mike your moms calling"

And with that I spun around and sat down the cafeteria was silent so I shouted

"Shows over get on with your boring lives"

The noise started again quickly I looked at the Cullen's who were all looking at me in wonder pain and shock

"Did that all really happen" Edward asked in a strained voice

"That and more"

"We are going to talk at home tonight" Emmet said sternly

"Why"

"So I know who to beat up"Emmet answered

I laughed

"And not let me"i pouted they all laughed

The bell rang we all went to class

*skip to end of day*

I got in the car Edward drove us to his house I spun around to see the owl looking at me I shook my head and walked into the house were we met all the Cullen's including esme and Carlisle

"What was your life like before you came here"Alice asked

I smiled sadly

"You don't want to know"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter or twilight

Chapter 4

"belle please tell us "Alice begged

"promise you won't judge me"

"we promise "they all said together

"okay after me and my mom left here she met Phil quickly he was in a gang so she joined naturally I had to join to it was a family thing there was about 10 families who all served him we are all cousins so it's like incest "

I chuckled darkly

"arranged marriages as well I was to marry a man named rodolphus lestrange he corted me for 10 years from the age of 8 he followed me persistently I hated them all apart from my younger sister and cousin best friend he was called Sirius black"

"the murderer"esme gasped

"he wasn't a murder he was framed by his best friend"

"he was on the telly though he killed 20 people"emmet said

"no he didn't I trusted him with my life anyway I promise one day you will know the truth"

"your editing aren't you "Edward said

"yeh you don't want to know some of my childhood" I took a shaky breath "at eleven I was sent to a boarding school I was top of my class but I was put in to the snake house while siri was in the lion house I grew up in hatred but they manipulated me into doing what they wanted was valuable powerful they killed without problems they were monsters I as a monster I saw siri killed and I was so far gone I laughed that why I don't laugh"

I started to laugh my insane hysterical laugh came out all the Cullen's looked at me funny

"I still see him the way the light drained out of his eyes the sound his body made as it hit the floor so many dead bodies so much blood and its all my fault I killed them in my dreams they taunt me laughing shouting my name shouting "you killed me"

I knew I sounded detached and weird tears ran out my eyes

"I lost so much I lost someone I would die for in a second but he killed her body collapsed her eyes lost their shine the normal glowing turquoise eyes went flat her golden hair coated in blood she taunts me to her 5 year old body frozen by death"

I snapped out of it

"that's why I didn't want to tell you I have seen that much and so much more"

"god you're being overdramatic I went through rape Bella you know nothing of pain"

Edward growled at her and Alice gasped at what I was going to say.

I looked her in the eyes and said

"oh but I do be thankful you went through it for one night and not 14 years "

Emmet growled

"ill kill them I will"

"Emmet I promise you the day they die it will be at my hand"

A caw echoed through the sky all the Cullen's jumped and looked I turned to see the owl studying me with his head to the side I held out my arm it flew and landed I smiled

I know one day they'll come for me and the owls the sign" I smiled and the owl smiled back showing its teeth

"I'm waiting Rodolphus" I whispered as the owl flew away.

**I know owls don't have teeth but just go along with it**

**Know who the owl is yet**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't owen harry potter or twilight

Chapter 5

It was Wednesday morning the same sense of dread was in my stomach that and my tattoo was burning I walked around school in a daze Edward snapped me out of it when I got to bio

"Bella whats wrong BELLA"

I shook my head and turned to him

"What sorry"

"I asked whats wrong"

"Nothing just have a bad feeling thats all"

"You want to go to the nurse"

"No I'm fine"

I turned to look at the board

*time skip 20 mins*

My arm started to burn I gasped and grimaced Edward looked at me frantic

"whats wrong" Edward asked panicked

"Nothing I'm fine"

A caw filled the air I turned to the window there sat the owl mocking me with its eyes it smiled a evil smile and flew away the burning in my arm got worse I got it the burning was a warning they had come and they were going to strike I closed my eyes and begged that they would wait until after school I was snapped out of my trance by the bell and Edward shaking me

"Come on Bella lessons over"

"Okay"

I got up and walked with Edward to the cafeteria I just got a bottle of water today I followed Edward to the Cullen's table I sat down and held my arm tightly putting my head on the table

"Bella whats wrong"

"I looked up to see them all looking at me

"I'm fine really just a headache" I lied

Alice was going to speak when a bell rung twice and the head teacher said over the intercom

"Could all students in junior year or above please go to the cafeteria?"

He sounded blissful under the imperious curse they had come to get me

The doors opened and more student trailed in I turned to the Cullen's

"I suggest you don't draw attention to yourselves they'll kill you on site if they see you" I whispered

"We are already dead" Emmet said

"They'll kill you properly so just trust me and stay quite"

I started to move all the students to the walls leaving a big space in the middle the burning in my arm was getting worse a few of the students asked why they had to move I just glared at them until they did I moved back over to the Cullen's

"Can you read their minds" I asked to Edward

"yen there looking for bellatrix lestrange"

I nodded

"Whatever happens don't get involved" I begged them all

They all nodded

A caw filled the air I moved to the centre of the hall with my wand in my pocket the doors flew open 10 death eaters walked in making a small army in front of the doors the only way out they smirked at me another caw and the owl flew in changing in mid air black boots hit the floor and a set of black robes I looked at his face and cawed back as I stared into the pitch black eyes of my husband I knew I couldn't hide any longer It was not my appearance that gave me away it was my eyes the black eyes that had seen so much my arm burned as I took a step forward the growls behind me became more pronounced I took a breath and said

"Hello Rodolphus" he smirked

And looked at the 10 death eaters behind him and said

"Hello my dear"


	6. AN Sorry

I'm Sorry

I Haven't Updated At all But with all my School work and other crap I haven't had time I know this is probley a lame excuse and your all shaking your head at me but I have a week off now so I should be able to update soon

Sorry again xx

Daddy's Little Demon


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter or twilight

**Chapter 6**

_**Previously**_

"_Hello Rodolphus" he smirked _

_And looked at the 10 death eaters behind him and said _

"_Hello my dear" _

"Did you miss me" I asked cheerfully

"Yes we all did" he whispered

"Good"

He moved to touch my cheek I took a step back and glared

"Don't touch me" I growled

"Why love"

I just glared at him indicating he knew why

"Take that silly glamour off bell and we can go home Cissy missed you so do Draco"

"Did the dark lord hurt her for my leaving" I whispered becoming distressed

"No I didn't"

My head snapped up I stared in to crimson eyes feeling sick

"My lord" I said "how are you?"

"I've been better Bella after all my favourite killer went and left me"

There were gasps all around the room

I grinned sadistically

"What can I say I've got charm"

The Dark Lord chuckled

"Oh How I have missed you Bella"

"Well" I said clapping my hands "This has been fun I hope you can all visit soon say hi too Cissy and Draco for me"

I made a shooing motion with my hands

Both the Dark Lord and Rodolphus growled

"My dear you're coming with us"

I laughed and smiled narrowing my eyes shaking my head

"No I'm not" I grinned "now be good children and go away"

The dark lord growled

"I don't think you understand, this is not up for discussion you will be coming with us whether you like it or not"

I swallowed

"I'm not coming with you my lord you don't need me, you can fight this bloody war on your own"

He chuckled and smiled the grin that would make the devil run and hide

"Ohh my darling Bella" he chuckled "you were so willing once upon a time"

He reached to touch my cheek I flinched but held still

"you make it sound like I wanted it to happen" I growled pulling away and taking two steps back "go and stay away from me you took enough from me when you made Rolf kill her" my eyes filled with tears

Images of the one thing that made my life worth something flashed by

"I'm not coming with you" I said again

The Dark Lord sighed "I didn't want to have to do this but... Roldolphus" he ordered

I panicked looking around myself Rolf grabbed me from behind I flinched and tried to get away

The Cullen's growled behind me and out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice and Rose holding Edward and Emmet back jasper just looked terrified probley from all the emotions in the room

"Now my darling belle" The Dark Lord started I cut him off

"I'M NOT YOURS" I growled

He carried on as though I had not spoke "will you co-operate or do we need to convince you"

"I am not coming with you" I said firmly

The dark lord sighed "I didn't want to have to do this" he pointed his wand at me "Curio"

I stood ridged biting my lip to hold back the screams he continued holding the spell with a maniacal smile on his face.

He lifted the spell with a wave while Rodolphus let me go, I fell to my knees.

"Are you going to come with us yet" the dark lord said

"No" I spit out

"Crusio"

"crusio"

"Crusio"

"Crusio"

"Crusio"

The dark lord whipped his wand "I don't enjoy hurting you Bella"

I laughed as more blood tricked out of my mouth to the ground "sure you don't"

The Dark Lord sighed "ok Bella" he turned "you muggle" I followed him with my eyes they widened as he stood by mike Newton "who does she say with here" he asked menacingly holding his wand at mikes throat

"T... C...en.n s"he stuttered out "yes yes and who are they" mike pointed to them shakily they still stood all of them watching me with sad eyes jaspers eyes where completely black and he was holding onto Alice's hand clenching it repeatedly I felt pity for him he must be felling everything Jaspers eyes snapped to mine and he had a look of bewilderment in them. I turned to look at Edward his eyes where black and his face covered in pain, tears filled my eyes.

"ahhha they care for you as you do them" the dark lord chuckled I took my eyes off Edward to look at him he laughed again "he managed what you have been trying to do for years in months Roldolphus" the dark lord said looking at Rodolphus "weeks actually" I gasped out from my place on the floor knowing it would upset Rolf I could hear him growl.

"Oh" the dark lord giggled again as I shivered "well I must meet him"

The dark lord grabbed me by the arm and dragged me in front of the Cullen's I shook off his hold and stood on my own staring at the pool of blood at our feet "does he love you back my little bell" The Dark lord asked as he stood behind me his hand finding their place on my hips I shook my head still staring at the pool of blood at our feet silently cheering for the control the Cullen's had.

"see now I think he does" The dark lord commented as his hands rose the Cullen's growled my eyes shot to the begging for them not to rise to the bait. "have you had sex" he continued "because believe me she's a screamer" The dark lord smirked into my neck as he kissed it , his hand had finally reached my breasts my eyes went back to the floor I could not stand to look at them as The Dark Lord felt me up.

"Don't touch her" Edward growled out my head snapped up as The Dark Lord's wand pointed at his neck "you should be careful about what you say boy"

"Leave her alone" Rosalie butted in

"Crus.." I reacted instantly turning I pushed him away and fell to the ground. Death Eaters around the room gasped and pointed there wands at me.

"how dare you" The Dark Lord screeched pointing his want at me he threw me at the window making me go through it I landed on a pile of glass and j=hissed as they entered my skin. He summoned me back through the window net to the one I had gone through before I landed in the middle of the cafeteria covered in blood. The Dark lord hit me with a bone shattering curse making me arch in pain but relax after, I was past feel in pain.

I kept my eyes on the Cullen's begging them not to react and to stay still Alice had her head in jaspers neck as he flinched and whimpers every now and then. Rosalie was staring at me with pity I shook my head and attempted to smile. I felt it as The Dark Lord stopped cursing me

"Will you come with us Bella" he asked I shook my head and attempted to sit up.

"Well torturing you doesn't seem to work but what about him" my eyes widened as my head snapped to Edward. Pointing his wand at Edward he cursed "CRUSIO" Edward let out a hiss then screamed.

"NO NO NO PLEASE LET HIM GO" I screeched begging "I'll come with you I promise" I gasped out

The Dark Lord stopped "Rodolphus show her what we do to traitors" the dark lord said with a grin on his face

Rolf grabbed my shirt and ripped it off me, behind I could hear the Cullen growl I could not bring myself to care they were safe now.

"lend me your knife brother" I could hear Roldolphus ask Rabastan there was a whoosh of air and a cling of metal "now my dear this will hurt" he whispered in my ear I just hissed and stilled when he pushed the knife to the skin of my back "the word traitor to remind you not to leave again" I just shut my eyes and held still praying to whatever god there was it would be over soon.

"There, now children grab her and kill the muggles"

I panicked and opened my eyes as screams and shouts occurred around the room "NO" I shouted using the last of my energy to throw myself at the dark lord and shout Headquarters as we landed I was only conscious to hear other pops announcing the others arrival and the sound of my own scream as a bone crushing curse hit me


End file.
